Scott Zilgrim Vs The World
by Young Roman Jack
Summary: This series takes place not even a minute after Mike's DID season 2's finale. Bu
1. Chapter 1

The Series kicks off with Scott jumping a fence and looking back at Mike's house "I'm Fucked! So fucked!" Scott said in his head over and over. Scott hopped the last fence and got on to the main road where all of the cars were honking at him "I shouldn't do this but here goes nothing!" Scott said as he made a break for the other half of the road. Scott tripped on a stone that was protruding out of the road as a green car smashes into Scott. Everything went black.

Scott woke up in a field of dandelions with only his underwear on. "what the fuck!" Scott said gasping for air. "You need to get up dude," Cameron said. "d-dud-dude w-where the f-f-" Scott said before being cut off by Cameron "take this water, you've been out for a day," Cameron explained to Scott. "All I remember is killing someone, or something...but who or what?" Scott told Cam. "I'll tell you when you're ready, but let's get you a shower because you smell like shit," Cameron said as He helped up Scott.

"What the actual fuck! This isn't my neighborhood!" Scott noticed "Look, you're not in America anymore, but we'll get more into that later," Cameron said. Scott saw a house in the distance that looked just like his. Then he closed his eyes and flash backed...

"FUCK THIS GAME CAMERON," Scott raged, "c'mon, Scott we'll get your golden sword ba-" Cameron tried to get through the to Scott before he ripped out his mic and threw it on the floor. Scott then ran outside with the Xbox and smashed the shit out of it, seconds later his house exploded. "FAAAAAAACK!" Scot said.

Scott opened up his eyes "what the fuck was that!" Scott said with widened eyes. "Dude just come on," Cameron said yanking on Scott.


	2. Scott Zilgrim Vs The World 2-remember

Cameron and Scott are sitting at a restaurant eating burgers while watching Television. "Wow, the Tv here is really nice," Scott exclaimed "yea, we're in Sweden," cam said before lugging the last chunk of his burger. "Wait, what?" Scott said. A girl with red hair had walked by. Scott looked in confusion as he passed out on the table. "FUCK YEA HARDER, HARDER!" Zoey said. "I'm trying to!" Scott replied "AH FUCK!" Scott said as he jizzed in his condom. "F-f-fuck me..." Scott huffed. "Shit, is that mik-" Zoey said as she was cut off by Scott gaining consiousness

"Zoey?" Scott said in a scratchy voice. "Scott!? What are you doing here!" Zoey said. "I don't even know anymore." Scott said "how's Mike doing? I haven't heard about him for the longest time," Zoe asked Scott "You'd be better off not knowing about that, Zoe," Cameron said putting his hand over Scott's mouth. "Wait, Mike? Who the hell's Mike?" Scott said in his head. "Well, we'd better get going before night falls," Cameron said in attempt to get away from Zoey.

later that night...

Scott and Cameron were sitting at the pond at midnight " Zoey? Zoey? Zoey, dammit! Wait, Zoey!" Scott said has he recalled the red head beauty from the restaurant. "Yep that's right," cam said smoking a cigar. Scott just stared at the smoke, and stared, and stared. "What? You want a puff?" Cam asked Scott. But Scott did not answer as he was flash backing. All he saw was the flames and smoke coming off of his house. "Well, that enough for today," cam said as he threw his cigar in the pond. "Let's go home," cam said as he dragged Scott to the car to go home.


	3. Scott Zilgrim Vs The World 3-the car

Scott and cam were in the car just after the pond. " beautiful night, right Scott?" Cam said to Scott. Scott was staring at the window and thinking about that man smashing in to his escalade. "SCOTT!" Cam said shoving Scott, " you gotta quit that shit, man! Got me fucking driving while I'm baked and shit!" Cam was yelling, "chill the fuck out brah!" Scott said. "You just need rest, the house is around the corner." Cam said to Scott as he sped up the vehicle. "That guy looks creepy with that black hat on don't you think?" Scott asked cam. "Quit worrying about others and get out the car," cam said, pulling in to his driveway.

 **A/N: Just an update story telling you guys that I am back now. This may be an update story but it plays an important part in this story. I might be dropping one tomorrow just keep an eye out.**


	4. Ch4 The man in black

Cameron walked up stairs and then stopped "what the f-" Cameron said as he smelled something strange coming from the bathroom. As cam approached the bathroom door, Scott fell and busted the door down. "SCOTT WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," cam yelled. Scott said nothing, he just laid there with red eyes coughing. Cam walked in the bathroom and was surprised with what he saw. "OH MY GOOD LORD SCOTT!" Cam said. There was a half used bag of cocaine on the sink and weed spilt into the toilet. "THIS SHIT AINT LEGAL SCOTT!" Cam went on. Scott was still in the floor but this time just laying there high on drugs with red eyes. "Get your big dumbass up Scott!, Scott?" Cam said as Scott laid there.

Later in the day, Scott and cam were driving to the new house. "So that's what you fucking do while I'm at work?" Cam asked. "It was my first time being high since I was 14," Scott explained. "I don't care what it was, just get rid of those red eyes, were pulling up." Cam said. The new house was big and nice but they saw a black hatted man with a suit standing at the door smoking a cigarette. Cam got out of the car and approached the man with an awkward look on his face. "You must be my landlord," Cameron said as he reached in his pocket. "Ha, Yeah..." the Black suited man said as he flicked the cigarette away. "Here's your 79,000" Cameron said as he held out a load of money stacks. The man took the money and put it in his long black trench coat. He then reached back into his coat and pulled out a gun with a bloody tip. "What's this for?" Cam asked. "Just give it to your friend in the car." The black suited man said as he walked off.

"Scott! Wake up!" Cam yelled softly "wh- whaaaaaAAAH! DONT KILL ME! I WONT BUY ANYMORE COCAINE!" Scott randomly said as he saw the gun. "Scott take the gun! The dark man wants you to have it!" Scott just stared into another flashback. He saw himself holding a gun up to a mans head and then pulling the trigger. The mans didn't have a face but his hair was flipped up," "oh god gimmie this gun!" Scott said as he swiped it from cams hand and observed it closely." I guess we move in tomorrow," cam said as he started the car and got on the road. "Sure cam, whatever you say," Scott said with all his focus still on the gun.


End file.
